Chronicles of Strife: War
by Self Proclaimed KoC
Summary: A secret war is happening in Enix City. Followed by the arrival of a new sudent. His appearance will change the lives of everyone he meets. Final Fantasy Crossover from VIIX2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy series does not, will not, and will never be mine.

Author's Note: It's been two years since I posted anything here, and I'm thinking of starting over and delete my previous posts.

**Chronicles of Strife: War**

Chapter 1

Enix City, it is the largest, greatest, most advanced city in the world of Gaia. Its peaceful suburban homes that stretch miles over and around the tall 50 ft. buildings in downtown, it's a modern utopia. Its military power has been unrivaled for the past 20 years. Hard to imagine anyone would want to destroy such a place…

_Last Night…_

_A small campsite just outside the city can be found, its inhabitants sleeping soundly. Suddenly, their dreams have been changed into a nightmare by an explosion from one of the houses. The moonlit night lights the sky, and its beauty is disturbed by the screams of men and women. Their cries of agony fill the air as soldiers in blue open fire through them mercilessly, covering the site in blood and fire._

"_Huf, huf, huf…"A survivor breaths heavily as he runs through the woods._

_Survivor: Base! This is Bravo leader (he yells to his radio) Bravo leader to base! My team and the site have been slaughtered! We have to plan a counter, the enemy's more dangerous than we thought, it's the De-UURRGH!!!_

_The survivor cries in pain, he feels a sharp blade, pierce through his spine all the way to the front of his abdomen._

_Seconds later, a red silhouette looms over the dead body; the moonlight reveals it to be a beautiful woman in black leather armor, and long red cape, her hair is fiery red._

_Woman in red: Pitiful man. (She says with disdain)_

_Male's Voice: Have you disposed of the survivor?_

_A deep powerful voice appears behind the woman. He towers over her by a couple of feet, his hair is cerulean blue, copper colored skin, and wears a thick muscular armor._

_Woman in Red: Of course, but it seems he was able to contact his superiors._

_Blue Giant: It doesn't Matter, it is impossible to stop us now. We will have our revenge against that city and all its inhabitants._

_The giant left after his speech, and the woman in red followed after taking her crescent blade weapon from the body._

Present Day…

Fantasy High, the leading private school in Enix City for Senior High, rings its bell to signal the start of class. As the students begin to enter the gates, one of these students stood out among the others. A tall brunette, he wore a white undershirt, jacket and pants colored black and blue, standing 5'8" and very handsome. As he walked towards the building, a raven-haired girl called out, she was also wearing a school uniform, but it's colored red and black.

Girl: Hiya Squall!

Squall: Hey Rinoa, (comes over to her and gives a peck on her lips) what's up?

Rinoa: Nothing (she muses), just kinda nervous.

Squall: Why?

Rinoa: Coz it's the first day of class (smiling).

Squall: You've been here for two years; you're a junior now, why should you be nervous?

Rinoa: Anyone would be nervous on the first day of class. It's a New Year, new class, and new lessons. You're different, you're a genius, and you don't care much, which makes you a little weird.

Squall: …… [I think you've got that weird part the other way around.

Male's Voice: Yo! Squall, Rinoa!

The couple turned around to see a blonde teenager, his hair styled very spiky. He is a little shorter than Squall, wore a red and black uniform. But his most distinguishing feature is his tattoo on his cheek which resembles a lightning bolt.

Rinoa: Hey Zell, you're almost late…again.

Zell: Cut me some slack, it's the first day of cla…

Before he finished, a motorcycle breezed by, nearly hitting them.

Zell: Hey! Watch where your #$ going!

Rinoa: Some people are just mean!

While they continued bad mouthing the biker, Squall remained silent, observing.

Squall[He was wearing a senior uniform, couldn't identify him, too bad he was wearing a helmet. And the bike doesn't seem familiar, might be a Turk.

The trio decided to forget their ordeal and continued on inside, there, Squall separated from the others.

Rinoa: See ya on lunch (waving).

Waving back, Squall enters his class, to have a taller blonde blocking his way.

Tall Blonde: Hey Squall, heard you nearly got run-over (smirking).

Squall: Not now Seifer, it's only the first day of class. We have a whole year to tear at each other's throats (scowling at him).

From behind Seifer, two more people appeared. A taller, dark, muscular male, his hair is tied in dreadlocks, and a pretty female with silverfish blue hair that covers one of her eyes.

Squall: Looks like the three students are all here.

Braided Male: Squall, shut up, ya know?

Blue-haired girl: RAGE!

Seifer: (raised his hand to stop them) Rai, Fuu. Let him enjoy the rest of the day, as you said (looking at Squall), we've got a whole year. Let's Go.

As they left, a beautiful raven-haired woman with a shapely figure entered.

Raven-haired Woman: Good morning class, and sit down.

Squall quickly sat in his sit, including the whole class.

Class: Good morning Mrs. Lulu.

Lulu: Welcome to the first day of your senior year, everyone excited?

Most of the class hollered, while others remained silent.

Lulu: Okay, before we start homeroom, let me introduce a new student. He's just arrived from Ivalice a month ago, and he wants to finish his education here.

From the word "new student," the whole class started murmuring.

Male's voice: Squall… (he whispered).

Squall immediately recognized it. He turned around to another brunette, though taller than him, his hair is tied in a ponytail, and has a fair complexion.

Squall: What is it Irvine?

Irvine: Have you heard about a new student?

Squall: No, but it doesn't matter, does it?

Irvine: (rolls his eyes) That's just like you, but I hop it's a hot chick.

Squall: What about Selphie? I doubt she's let you off the hook after what happened last year.

Irvine's face went place and ill. He had a brief flashback of Selphie choking him and beating his face with a nunchaku, because he was flirting with a girl from her class. After remembering a bad moment, Irvine sat on his seat and stayed quiet.

Lulu: Alright everybody, be quiet! (silence loomed over the class) Come here, dear (she called to the new student).

The moment the door opened, the girls gasped. They have seen the most beautiful man a man could be. The student had blonde spiky hair. Everyone thought the same thing…

Class[His hair looks like a chocobo's.

His eyes were a deep blue, a stern look that radiated strength. The girls started peeling off his clothes with their eyes, imagining a lean muscular figure underneath that senior uniform.

Male 1: Man, this I bad.

Male 2: I know. It's like we're back in 1st year again.

Male 1: Well remember, our class has a lot of pretty boys. There's silent Squall, playboy Irvine, bad boy Seifer, and blitzball genius Tidus.

Male 2: Let's not forget pretty boy Shinra, and the Turks.

Male 1: This is gonna be depressing.

Male 2: (Nods).

Before introducing himself, the spiky-haired blonde saw the smiles and glittering of the female half, while the male half expressed a scowl of murderous intent.

Spiky-haired Blonde[Oh boy. Uh ... My name is Cloud Strife. I'm 18 years old, and I hope to learn from here.

Broken out of their trances, the girls realized something, and one girl asked him.

Girl 1: Wait a minute, you're 18 years old?

Cloud: Yeah. I quit school for a year; I had to… help my family.

The girls started whispering to each other.

Girl 1: He's a year older!

Girl 2: What's wrong with that? I like older guys.

Girl 1: I didn't say there was anything wrong. I like older guys too; besides, you're already in a relationship.

Girl 3: No way, he's mine.

Lulu: Class, that enough! Now that you've been introduced to the new student, I want one of you to volunteer to show Cloud around school for at least a week.

A brunette-haired girl raised her hand.

Brunette-haired girl: Oh! I'll give him a tour.

Male's Voice: Yuna!

The girl turned to him, the boy's face looked a little crushed. His dirty blonde hair and tanned skin showed that he was as handsome.

Yuna: Sorry, Tidus, but it's just a tour. Besides, I'll introduce him to my cousin, she's been looking for a nice guy.

Another girl: No way, I'm taking him around school.

The argument continued as another joined in, and another, and another. That was all that Lulu could take.

Lulu: CLASS!!! You will behave or I swear to the gods, I will… (she held herself from exploding, and with that, it was finished).

At that moment, the bell rang, homeroom has finished.

Lulu: Alright, just so this won't happen again, I'll pick who goes with Cloud. Since none of the boys don't want to, and most of the girls obviously want to, I pick Paine.

Paine: What! Why? I don't want to.

Lulu: And that' why I chose you. Now, go.

While the men breathed a sigh of relief, the women glared at Paine. She returned the favor with an even scarier death glare.

Cloud walked up to Paine and held out his hand. He noticed her styled silver hair, and red eyes.

Cloud: I guess I'll be following you.

Paine got up from her seat and walked past Cloud. The blue-eyed blonde scratched the back of his head.

Cloud[Well this is a great way to start the school year…

He followed right behind the girl to class.

**End of Chapter**

Well, there's the first chapter, tell me if it's kinda droning on, if you want me to speed it up a bit. Alright, see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy.

: Talking

( ) Random action while talking

[ Thinking

**From the previous chapter, a mysterious group attacked a campsite. The next day, Cloud Strife has started school, attracting the attention of everyone, hatred and infatuation. He's off to a great start!**

Chapter 2

After a little misunderstanding with Paine, Cloud apologized.

Paine: What are you apologizing for?

Cloud: … I guess for being a pain in the back.

Paine didn't answer, but she already felt close to the new guy.

Paine: Let's go, first class is science, and I'll warn you that the teacher gas a short-temper, and a very vulgar mouth.

Cloud raised and eyebrow in confusion, and followed her to the next class.

Science Teacher: Good morning class, as most you know, I'm Cid Highwind and I'll be your physics teacher this year.

Class: Good morning, Mr. Cid.

Cid H.: I also hear we have a new student. (Looks at Cloud) Hope you enjoy it here (smiles smugly).

Cloud couldn't help back away a bit and hold his breath.

Cloud[He smells like cigarettes!

Cid H.: Hm? What are ya looking at! (notices the look on Cloud's face.)

Cloud: N-nothing… nothing's wrong.

Cid just looked at the student, and for a moment, he thought something was weird about the kid. Before Cloud noticed Cid's suspicion he patted the boy on the back and continued with the lessons.

Suddenly, Cloud heard someone call him from behind. He turned around and recognized the couple.

Cloud: Tidus and Yuna, right?

Yuna: You know our names?

Cloud: Well yeah, you two were arguing with each other.

Tidus: It's not much of an argument.

Paine: More like a lover's quarrel.

Paine interrupted and took the seat next to Cloud. Both Tidus and Yuna blushed at that remark, which amused Cloud. He later made acquaintances with them, but the weird thing he thought was when Tidus told him he forgives him for trying to flirt with Yuna.

Cloud?

Paine: (In a whisper) Just so you know, Tidus is the jealous type.

The rest of the classes passed by quickly until lunch, Cloud got introduced to the other teachers, Mr. Barrett Wallace of economics, Mrs. Beatrix of English and others.

While they headed for the lunch room, Paine asked Cloud a random question.

Paine: So, do you know about the color-coded uniforms in school? 

Cloud: (Nods) The freshmen wear yellow designs uniforms, sophomores wear green, juniors wear red, and seniors wear blue. Why?

Paine: Did you know, each color have different meanings to them?

Cloud raises an eyebrow in question.

Paine: Well, yellow mean they're fresh meat, or chickens, as they say. Green means they have some experience, but are still new to the ropes.

Cloud: Let me guess, red's for the fire of youth, and blue stands for cool and calm experience.

Paine gives a single nod.

Cloud: Was it the school's idea to give the definition?

Paine: No, Some students years ago thought of it, and it sorta stuck all these years. The color-codes were a complete coincidence.

Cloud looks at her in understanding, learning something new.

!Lunch Room!

Grabbing a lunch of mashed potatoes and chicken wings, Cloud looked around to finds a place to seat. A person a few yards away raised his hands at him.

Tidus: Yo! Cloud, over here!

As he walked towards them, Cloud felt someone's foot trip him. Fortunately, he regained his balance, and he turned to face his oppressor, Seifer.

Seifer: Hey, newbie…

Cloud: …

Seifer: Just coz you're a new student doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, understand?

Before Cloud walked towards him, Tidus came in between them.

Tidus: Cloud, don't. (turns to Seifer) Seifer, you know you're the disciplinary committee, but starting a fight will cause trouble even for you.

Seifer: Hmph. Suit yourself, looks like your friends saved your ass this time. (Looks at Cloud and walks away.)

Tidus and Cloud went to their own table, composed of Paine, Yuna, and other students Cloud didn't recognize.

Tidus: That was Seifer, he and his group are the school's discplianry committee.

Cloud: How did he become the disciplinarian?

Tidus: Because he knows how to keep students in line. Well, most students, others, like you and me can handle a bully like him.

As they sat down, Yuna asked if they're alright, which they replied with a nod. Then she introduced the new student to her friends.

Yuna: Cloud, this is my cousin, Rikku, and her friend Selphie, they're both juniors. The gloomy one over there is Squall, the class president, and his girlfriend Rinoa. That smart looking one is Quistis, and the perverted looking cowboy behind you is Irvine.

They all greeted Cloud, except with a few mumbles from Squall and Irvine.

Squall[Gloomy one?

Irvine[The **what **cowboy?

Yuna: And last but not least… Um-where's ----

Zell: WHAT?!

The group turned around to the service line to see a blonde teen yelling at the cafeteria lady.

Zell: What do you mean there's no more?

Cafeteria Lady: I'm sorry Zell, but I've already sold the last hotdog.

Sighing in defeat, Zell dragged his feet to his companions when…

Selphie: Here ya go Zell. (Happily offers him a hotdog.)

His eyes sparkling with life again, Zell took the hotdog in tears.

Zell: S-Selphie, you're a good friend! (hugs her.)

Selphie: No problem (pats his back, then smiles mischievously), but now you owe me 500 gil.

Zell: W-what?! (lets go of her) Why do I owe you 500 gil?

Selphie: Well, you still haven't paid me for all those hotdogs I gave you last year. But I'll forgive ya, if you help me in the upcoming Festival.

Zell couldn't it; his best friend is blackmailing him.

Zell: But the Festival isn't coming for months, why do you want to work on it now?

Selphie: Well that's simple, so it'll be perfect when the time has come! Come on, please! (gives him the puppy-eye stare.) I'll ask Irvine to convince you.

Zell turned around to see Irvin staring menacingly at him under his hat. He gulped.

Zell[Why me? A-alright, I give. (hangs his head low.)

Selphie: Thanks Zell! Now, it's time to eat! (she walks to her side of the table.)

Irvine then put his hand on Zell's shoulder and smiled at him.

Irvine: Don't worry man, maybe this time in the Festival you can ask you-know-who to dance with you.

Zell nearly choked on his food at the mention of **her**. He told the cowboy to shut up, but he just kept smiling. They then turned to the girl sitting next to Selphie, a blonde haired teen in her junior; she has beautiful green eyes that shined like emeralds.

Zell: Irvine, shut up.

Irvine: Why? I mean, Rikku's hot! And the way she looks at you sometimes, you know there's som-MMPH!!

His mouth was quickly covered by Zell.

Selphie: Hm? Is something wrong?

Zell: N-nothing! Nothing's wrong! (let's go of Irvine's mouth.)

As he watched them smile and laugh and have fun, Cloud smiled, but it was a sad smile. He suddenly had a brief flashback of a man taller than him, with jet black hair, a handsome guy, and his smiling face was full of confidence and conviction. Another face of a beautiful brunette showed, she had the innocent face of an angel, her hair braided neatly with a pink ribbon, and her gestures seemed a bit childish, but they enhanced her beauty even more. His reminiscing was interrupted when he heard someone talking to him.

Rikku: So, Cloud, where do you live?

Cloud: (Looks at the junior) I live in an apartment.

Rikku & Yuna: Cool! You live in you own apartment? What's it like?

Cloud: It's cozy.

Squall: But I thought you said you were helping your family, that's why you said you quit school for a year. (Casting a suspicious look.)

Cloud: Yeah, but then they told me to live on my own so I can learn to be responsible. [This guy, he knows how to keep his ears open.

Rinoa: Quit badgering the guy Squall, (Rinoa interrupts) he's your new classmate.

Squall: Not really, he's in class B, and I'm in A.

Rinoa: Oh we know, you're such a genius. (Nudges her boy on the side.)

Suddenly, the speaker phone buzzed, and the principal made his speech.

Principal: Hello students. This is your Principal Cid Kramer speaking; I'd like to let you know that anyone who wants to be involved in any extracurricular activity, today would be the best day to apply. Because you know, the rest of the school year will be busy for you to apply late, so go ahead, you have twenty minutes to apply wherever you want before the next class starts, thank you.

After the speech, all the students finished eating their lunch and scrambled to the respective activities they desire to sign up for.

Cloud arrived at the Sword Arts Club; he looked around to see a lot of students trying to apply.

Cloud[Crap! I didn't think there'd be this many!

He rushed through the crowd to the application papers, but unfortunately there was nothing left.

Cloud[Damn… What do I do now? (He cursed at himself.)

Suddenly, he heard Tidus and Paine's voice call him.

Paine: I you're applying for the Sword Art Club, too?

Cloud: (Looks away) Yeah, but I was too late.

Tidus: You know, you can take my application.

Cloud: (looks back at him) What? Why?

Tidus: I really didn't want to take Sword Arts; my guardian wanted me to take it.

Cloud: You're guardian?

Tidus: Yeah, the Sword Arts Instructor, Auron, is my guardian. I told him I didn't want to, I wanted to stay on the Blitzball team. (Hands Cloud the form.)

Cloud: What will you do?

Tidus: (waves his hand) I can always tell him that the application forms were all taken, no problem. (smiles victoriously)

Cloud gratefully thanked his new friend. When they finished signing up, they walked towards the next class. That's when Cloud saw one of the most gorgeous women he's seen. The girl had straight, flowing black hair that reached her back. Her body was very developed and mature, and her face looked so beautiful and angelic, Cloud just stopped on his tracks just to look at her.

The girl in question was just about to notice him, when, both Tidus and Paine grabbed him by the arms and continued to drag him to class.

Tidus: Hey man, you're already looking too high on the list if you're going for Tifa Lockhart.

Cloud: Tifa? That's her name?

He shrugged them off and started walking again.

Paine: Just ask anyone in school and they know Tifa.

Tidus: In a short but kinda long definition here. Tifa is the most popular girl in school; she is the star pupil of Master Zangan in his Zangan-Ryu style. Won three Martial-Arts Championship the moment she came here. Since being a freshman, she hasn't been on a date with anyone; some says it's because her father will threaten whoever goes near her. Others say she's saving herself for the right man, while there's one rumor where she's involved with the yakuza…

Paine: That's enough Tidus. Let's just go before we're late, Yuna must be wondering where you are.

Tidus: I know, I know. But there have been a lot of rumors about her; she even hangs out with that crazy bitch Leblanc, not to mention there's that weirdo Kuja, acting all girly. (briefly shrugs in disgust.)

Cloud: So, what has Yuna signed up for? 

Tidus: Knowing her, it's definitely gotta be music and performance.

While they casually strolled to the next class, Cloud looked back at Tifa, and walked away. Unbeknownst to him, Tifa and her group noticed his gaze.

Tifa's friend: Hey Tif, I saw that new guy looking over here. Looks like he already got he's eyes set on you girl.

Tifa: Oh hush Leblanc. (Sounding rather indifferent.)

Leblanc: Come on, don't tell YOU don't find him attractive. If you give him to me, I'd show him the time of his life, REEEOOOWWR (purrs like a kitten in heat.)

Tifa just laughs at her companion's statement.

Tifa: Honestly, you say the weirdest things.

Kuja: But it's true, that Cloud truly is beautiful. I'd say he's almost as beautiful as me. (smiles lustfully.)

Tifa: Not you too. Geez, let the guy live in peace at least. (They went on to their own class.)

By the end of the day, Cloud waved to his friends after a long first day of class. He rode his bike and went home, but Zell noticed something weird about the bike.

Zell: Hey, wait a minute! That's the bike that nearly rode us over! (Points at Cloud's Daytona Hardy)

Rinoa: (Looks for a minute) Yeah, that's right! Cloud, you owe us an apology!

They kept yelling, but Cloud was already too far away to hear them. When he arrived at his apartment, the place looked like a cheap ass little motel. They offered a 100 gil a week, but it didn't matter to Cloud, as long as there was roof on the ceiling, he can work for the food.

He hung up his jacket and keys. Opened his fridge to find there was almost nothing left, just a pizza some corn, cabbage, and bottles of water. Grabbing a slice of pizza and tossing it in the microwave, Cloud reached for some decoration of what looked like a huge spear wrapped in cloth. Unwrapping it didn't reveal a spear, but an enormous sword, the blade had to be more than a foot in width, and more than four feet in length, adding the length of the handle, and the sword was as tall as the blonde teem himself.

Cloud[Tomorrow, I get to go one-on-one against a world renowned Sword master, too bad I won't get to use you yet. (Cleans the edge of the blade with a cleaning cloth and wraps it back.)

When he finished his dinner, he again grabbed something, this time a picture frame. The picture had the two people he had a flashback of. Whoever they were Cloud felt some kind of attachment to them. After looking for what seemed like minutes, he turned off the light and went off to sleep, preparing himself for something he had planned the next day, whatever it was, and it will have an impact on everyone.

!Somewhere in a Deep Underground Base!

Hundreds of soldiers in blue that were involved in the murders and arson of the campsite the night before were holding a meeting with four or five leaders.

Soldier 1: Leader! Why haven't we taken action yet? We have Enix City completely under surprise; they have no idea about our motive!

The rest of the soldiers started to rally also, when the cerulean giant shouted.

Cerulean Giant: Silence! Lord Weiss will not tolerate this insolence!

His roar echoed through out the base and kept the noisy soldiers shut. Just then, the leader, sitting in his throne, made a speech.

Weiss: Patience comrades, (He spoke in a calm voice, but it sent shivers down their spines.) we would have started our revenge in two weeks, but there are two factors that have occurred. One, it seems that the opposing force has learned of he incident last night, due to a carelessness of one of my own elites… (stare at a woman in red.) Isn't that right, Rosso?

Rosso: F-forgive me your Immaculate. (kneels down before him.)

Weiss: It doesn't matter, what's done is done. (He orders her to get up and go away) The second matter is that, out spy in Enix City will need to bring us the one thing we need to incite this war. And I will tell you, once we have the thing we seek, Enix will burn for stopping us twenty years ago. (Screen fades to black.)

**Well there you go, the second chapter of CoS, I took this whole two chapters to try to get some introductions out and done with, and the next chapters onward should be getting to more action. Oh, and be sure to give your reviews, and if you guys want me to change the style of how it's being presented, say so. Peace.**


End file.
